To be a good man
by LianneZ4
Summary: Darth Vader survived the Battle of Endor and is now in the Alliance custody. AU


_Summary: Darth Vader survived the Battle of Endor and is now in the Alliance custody._

* * *

><p><strong>To be a good man<strong>

"Let me go. "

"No, Father."

"Let … me… "

"Don't exhaust yourself needlessly."

"Luke… don't…"

"The medics have found an oxygen room for you, Father. Tomorrow you'll be able to get out of this suit."

"_**Don't**_ make … the same mistake … I did. Don't fight … against … the will of Force, Luke!"

"I won't lose you, Father."

"Foolish boy. Loss … is a natural … part of life. If you … fight the nature … of life, you'll … lose yourself… like I did. Don't … repeat … my mistakes, please, Son."

"Rest, Father."

o - o - o

"You will be staying here. You will keep your head down. You will be given any medical care necessary. You will remain in this room until your trial. Have I made myself clear, Vader?"

"Perfectly, General."

"For some reason, Luke Skywalker vouched for you. The events surrounding the Emperor's death are now being investigated. Your trial will be held when you are in better shape and the emotions aren't running so high. However, we are watching you. If you step out of line there are many who would like an excuse to act against you."

"I understand. … If I may ask, General, do you know what happened to the flagship, Executor? I haven't heard any battle details except for the obvious."

"Why? Why do you care? I'm warning you, Vader, _**whatever you are thinking about –**_ "

"I'm not planning to escape nor to attack the Alliance in any way."

"Even _if_ I believed that, I'm not to share any military information with _you_, Vader."

"I realize your position. … The Executor was my personal ship, General Rieekan. _Those_ _people were my men. _While I certainly wasn't close to my crew, I'm still concerned about their fate. Can you at least tell me if anyone survived?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you this information. Don't ask again, Lord Vader. If we found you have asked Skywalker any military questions, you will be forbidden from seeing him. Later today, a Doctor will come to examine you, so expect his visit. Now, is there anything else?"

"No, General."

"... You will find, Vader, that the Alliance treats their prisoners well. Try anything, and I will see if there can't be an exception made for your case."

"I _understand_, General."

o - o - o

"Hello, Father."

"Luke. … The Alliance approach is very unique. I have never had my medical room filled with so many bright colours. Would you know why my psychiatrist suddenly decided that I needed to be surrounded by _joyful images_?"

"Err, I might have suggested that you would appreciate it. Do you like them?"

"Do you mean the green, pink and orange blotches on azure ground or the "Packlosian's Best Pickled Galactic Gorgs" poster? … I'm not opposed to them. It was … _thoughtful_ of you. … Why did you do it, Luke?"

"This room was too grim. And there aren't really many decorations around -"

"Not that. Back on the Death Star. Why did you believe that I would help you?"

"I just believed it."

"Why? I cut off your hand and tortured your sister. I killed your friends. Why did you believe in me?"

"Can't you ask _easier_ questions?"

"…"

"…"

"Will you answer me?"

"I don't … "

"You don't know, or you won't tell?"

"…"

"I apologize. I won't ask again. It was a mistake."

"Father, I – "

"Just … leave me, Luke."

o - o - o

"Good morning, Father. How are you today?"

"Good morning, Luke. I'm fine."

"…"

"So, have the Ewoks already hugged you all to death?"

"What? … Oh, no. They're just… friendly. They really enjoyed the celebrations."

"Ah."

"…"

"This is obviously not working. Why do you hold me there, Son? Why don't you just – "

"I saw your hesitation."

"… What?"

"When we met - I can't really explain it… You weren't all that you seemed to be. And even after everything that happened, I didn't want to kill my family. I've lost my Aunt and Uncle, I couldn't do that."

"… Was that all?"

"No. I have heard Ben when he spoke about the great man you had been. I couldn't believe that man was completely gone. I wanted to meet my father, the good man and good friend."

"Ben?"

"He said he was once Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan… _Obi-Wan_ called me _a_ _good friend_?"

"He spoke greatly of you, from before the Dark side claimed you. He cared about you very much. He was sad that he lost you. Maybe… maybe I also wanted to give him his friend back."

"_Was … was that all?_"

"No. … I saw… I saw parts of myself in you. I wanted to believe in you, so I wouldn't lose faith in myself."

"What - you are not me, Son. You can't _possibly_ doubt yourself because of my crimes to the Galaxy."

"I know I'm not you. That's not what I meant. … I said I would save you, Father. I'm not going to fail now."

"You _have_ saved me, Luke. There is no greater way that you could save me other than what you've already done. I was saved the moment I ceased to be a slave to the Dark side."

"Who are you now, Father?"

"I don't know."

o - o - o

"Father? How did your injuries happen?"

"A fight … accident. It was an accident."

"What – "

"It's not important. Tell me about yourself, Luke."

"Only if you tell me first, Father."

o - o - o

"… and suddenly, someone touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw Obi-Wan with this extremely stern expression. I couldn't exactly deny watching the _illegal_ podraces in as he caught me red-handed... You don't want to know how utterly miserable my next two weeks were."

"Sounds a bit like Uncle Owen. He never really let me _do_ anything… I blamed him that he wanted me to remain on the farm for my whole life. And then they died."

"I'm sorry, Son. It was probably for the best that they kept you hidden for so long."

"Yes, I understand now. I just wish I had known then. I was angry that he lied to me about you. He told me you had been a pilot. Then Obi-Wan told me you had been a Jedi, and even he lied, claiming that you were dead."

"And then I told you at Bespin."

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"I _was _a pilot, once. A damn good one too. And I was a Jedi, and a General in the Clone wars. I enjoyed repairing things, and I was one of the best mechanics in the Galaxy."

"And obviously very modest too."

"Absolutely. Modesty is my first strength."

"One day, you should _really_ talk to Han…"

o - o - o

" You and Obi-Wan did _**what?**_!"

"We needed to get rid of stress somehow."

"I can't believe it…"

"… Imagine a place where it rains day and night, land that is either deep mud or a borderline swamp and you're surrounded by a group of extremely grumpy people. The natives there have _eleven _terms for rain and five others for storms. I believe there wasn't a dry place on me within five minutes from landing on the planet… In short, imagine the worst place possible and multiply several times. It just kept getting worse. I missed Padmé, we were loosing the fight there, our troops were discouraged and Obi-Wan was becoming terribly moody as well. It was… You could either go crazy there or laugh about it. We were all pretty close to the point of going crazy… so one day when Obi-Wan started his usual lecture about some nonsense, I just threw a handful of mud after him. He blinked, and then he retaliated, and… well, it sort of got out of hand."

"You truly mud-wrestled between two battles? Were you _mad_?"

"It didn't make that much difference. We were already soaking wet, the mud was just a final touch."

"Old Ben, a _mud-wrestler_…"

"…"

"Father?"

"Yes Son?"

"You mentioned Padmé several times…"

"…"

"Was she… was she my mother?"

"…"

"Father…?"

"… Yes."

"_Really?_ How – could you tell me more about her? How did you two meet?"

"…"

"Father? Are you all right?"

"Let me go, Luke. _**Why do you hold me there? Why?**_"

"I don't understand – "

"I need to be alone, Luke."

"…"

"_Oh, Padmé_…"

o - o - o

"Your mother was an exceptional woman; very beautiful, kind, honest and brave. She was a Senator – she believed in justice and democracy – and a Queen of Naboo before that. She was headstrong sometimes, and she hoped to solve all the world's trouble with negotiation, although she was very good with a blaster as well. She was … she was so _happy_ when she learned about you and Leia … I can't talk about this anymore. I'm sorry, Luke, so sorry…"

"It's fine, Dad."

"I thought I could do this… I miss her. I've forgotten… I miss her - _so much_…"

"…"

"If you knew… if you knew what happened…"

"I won't leave you, Father."

"You are a lot like her. She was that noble as well. It's cruel that you and your sister didn't get to know her."

"I have you, Father."

"A dead man with a life of shame…"

"Don't say that. Vader has done some horrible things in the past, but you're not the same man anymore. I meant what I've said. My father is Anakin Skywalker, the man who saved me from the Emperor … and a former Jedi as well. I'm _proud_ that you're my family."

"Luke, you don't realise what you're talking about – "

"But I _do_. I do. What happened can't be changed. I've accepted that. But it's not too late to start anew."

"Luke…"

"All my life, I have wanted to know you. I've dreamed of meeting you, even when I thought you were dead. You were a great man once… you still _can_ be, Father. You just have to stop denying it."

"Son…"

"Don't hide from me, Father. Please, just don't."

"…"

"…"

"When we first met… when I first met your mother… I told her I was a person, and my name was Anakin."

"It is."

"…"

"…"

"Thank you for reminding me, Son."

o - o - o

"Vader. Skywalker told us you requested a datapad."

"I wanted to record anything that might be useful to your cause."

"Your allegiances seemed always set in stone. Why now, Vader?"

"I would appreciate if you could call me by my birth name, Anakin Skywalker. As for my allegiance, General Madine, it belongs to my family, to my son."

"Is your son the only reason you changed sides, Vader?"

"No, General. I want this conflict resolved with as little bloodshed as possible. I have decided to trust the Alliance to do this."

"You have never had a problem with killing before."

"No, General. I had had _every_ problem with mass murder before circumstances and my inner weakness drove me to the madness of the Dark side. … I know I'm a flawed man, General Madine. I've committed horrendous crimes. I can't undo the past years. But I can do my best help now."

"… I don't trust you, Vader."

"Don't call me that anymore, please. And I understand your hesitation."

"… The leadership has voted and decided to give you the datapad. … I will pass the message concerning your name, Skywalker."

"Thank you, General. I appreciate it."

"…"

"_Thank you."_

o - o - o

"What have you said to him?"

"I don't understand."

"Stop playing a fool, Vader. What have you said to him? What is your plan?"

"I have no plan, Princess. As for what I have said to Luke, only the truth."

"I know what you are, Vader. I know that you've betrayed the Jedi. I have _seen_ most of your crimes. Why is Luke defending you? What lies have you told him, how have you manipulated him?"

"I _**haven't lied**_ to my son. He defends me because I'm his father and because he believes I have turned from the Dark side."

"But you haven't, have you, _**Vader**_?"

"I have renounced the Dark side to save his life. And my name is Anakin Skywalker. "

"Haven't you done enough? Do you have to destroy his life as well? Even now, the members of the Alliance leadership are talking about his strange relationship to you. Sooner or later, the news about your presence here will leak. They will call him a traitor when he tries to defend you - but I'm wasting my breath. You just don't _care_."

"I _NEVER_ asked for this, Princess! I have asked Luke many times to leave me, to let me die. I didn't expect to survive when I turned against the Emperor in the first place."

"I don't believe you. I will find how you have deceived Luke and what really happened at the Death Star. I won't be fooled by you, Vader. I will discover your plans and you _will_ pay for your crimes."

"I expect no less, Princess. Believe what you want, I have no nefarious schemes. I thought I'd be executed ten days ago. No matter what Luke thinks, one day your noble Alliance will decide to kill me. I'm living on a borrowed time, given to me because of the respect your people hold for my son. Luke might delude himself with noble thoughts about redemption and I admire him for his innocence, but I know that at best I'll always be a highly guarded prisoner. I don't want Luke to suffer for my choices, but he refuses to leave me and I won't drive him away."

"Why are you telling him stories?"

"He asked for them. I owe Luke much more than a few tales of my Jedi past. I wish… I wish he could forget me… it will be harder for him when I leave… but then I know now that I would have rather watched my mother die ten times than never known her at all. Luke believes in me. He gave me back hope, he returned a part of my soul to me I didn't know existed anymore. Do you blame me for wanting to spend time with my son, Princess?"

"_**He's not your son!**_ You have no right – you never cared about him, you cut off his hand – you have no right to call yourself a father at all!"

"I'm sorry, Leia, for what I have done to you – "

"SHUT UP! I won't listen to you anymore!"

" … I apologize, Princess, for causing you distress."

"Save your apologies, Vader. And stay away from Luke."

" … Goodbye, my Daughter."

o - o - o

"Good morning, Doctor."

"And to you too, Skywalker. So how do you feel today?"

"Not bad. The painkillers are working fine. With the medicine, I was able to eat my whole lunch yesterday. My eyes could be better, but the protective glasses are of much help. I'm grateful."

"That's good. Now, how do you _really_ feel, Skywalker?"

" … You can't be fooled, Doctor."

"Not by my patients, no."

" … I really am grateful, you know? You treat me just like any other patient. That's … important to me. It's pretty incredible."

"I'm honoured, Skywalker. Now tell me how you feel."

"Damn, that hasn't worked, has it?"

"Stop trying to distract me."

"Fine."

"…"

"… Honestly, Doctor … Do you think you can patch me up any better than I'm now?"

"I haven't completed all the tests yet…"

"But based on the ones you have?"

"I believe that with careful care and the proper medicine, your eyesight might be repaired in full extent. There is a chance – and _only_ a chance – that we could restore at least some of your own hearing, perhaps leaving you with a much smaller deaf-aid than the monstrosity that you wear now. We can't do much about the damage to your muscles. There are some exercises that might help a little, and I will show them to you if I feel you're strong enough, but in your place, I wouldn't get my hopes up. Your organs, whether real or synthetic, are mostly doing fine, so that's not a problem. What really concerns me is your respiratory system. Your lungs are in a bad shape; it would be best if you wore your breathing mask the entire time, even here in the oxygen chamber."

"No."

"But – "

"Just seeing the mask makes me want to kill someone; preferably myself, Doctor. _I can't wear it._ … Is there anything you can do beyond what you've told me? _Anything_ at all? What are your prognoses for the rest of my life?"

"Well, maybe with a few hundred thousands of credits, you could try to contact some cloners and combine their technology with the knowledge of some extremely experienced surgeons and other specialists. They _might_ be able to replace your lungs, but more likely they would end up killing you. Concerning the rest of your life…"

"Well?"

"Frankly, your initial treatment has been botched up years ago. Outside this oxygen chamber, you will always have to wear a breathing mask at the very least. Your lack of muscle control will always severely limit you. The years in your suit together with other factors have destroyed your immunity system. There are other things, but basically, without the suit, you will be lucky if you are even capable of a self-sufficient existence. You should have died at least twice, Skywalker; it has taken its toll on you. Even in my most optimistic estimates, I would give you five years of life, provided you wear the mask. Without it, it will be even less."

"… Thank you, Doctor."

"For what? I couldn't do much for you."

"For telling me the truth."

o - o - o

"This is the information I've told you about. My personal codes, the names, the hidden bases… Use it well, Madam."

"We will. We appreciate your cooperation, Lord Vader."

"It's Anakin Skywalker."

"If you think that your old name will get you any leniency – "

"No, Commander Mothma. You know of my all crimes, even of my betrayal. I don't expect forgiveness, but I will be damned if I didn't reclaim my old name now, at least in private. I owe that much to my children, to my wife, to Obi-Wan and even to myself."

"I don't understand, but I will respect your reasoning … Skywalker. Now, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you that the medical team was unable to find a solution for your respiratory problems. Due to your other injuries, they believe any transplantation attempts would most likely be lethal. However, none of the three is a specialist, so there might be – "

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I won't have another medical team look at me. The more people know, the bigger the danger is that the news of my survival will leak to the public. Soon, the people would call for my head and for yours if you didn't give them what they wanted. You shouldn't endanger your fragile government for this – a Republic is in forming again, isn't it? – it's just not worth it."

"You think that the democracy would fall because people want your head?"

"I think the general public is still the same as years ago – afraid, narrow minded and easily misled by a strong leader. Just how many people were there in the Alliance, Senator? Most of the citizens you fought for didn't care as long as their lives weren't bothered. Only the huge events can move them – Force, most didn't say a _word_ against the Jedi slaughter, the killing of children – but when they do have a cause, they are blind and deaf. Killing a Sith would make them all feel better; can you deny them? You'll make sure to give me a trial and Luke will defend me. If they see that, the people's trust in the Alliance will crumble and there will be chaos once again."

"Surely you know we can't let you go."

"You misunderstood me, Senator. At this point, I don't ask for any freedom other than the final one, the freedom of the Force. There is no place for me in this galaxy. Tell me, just how many of your leadership are now for my death? Both of us obviously know my son's opinion, and despite the fact that I have ordered Solo tortured and frozen in carbonite, I believe he cares for Luke more than our previous… _relationship_. My daughter… now that's interesting, isn't it? Personally, I think she loves Luke more than she hates me, but who knows. … I held her back when Alderaan exploded."

"I can imagine."

"Why the harsh tone, Commander? I have also heard how much you value life in all forms, and there are probably a few that feels like you. If my optimistic count is right… maybe _a fourth _of your command will oppose my execution. The respect for your leadership and their admiration for my children and their friends is holding them back, for now. But once the public learns of my survival, once the wider ranks of your Rebellion learn of my survival, nothing will stop them. I was too much the figure-head for it to be different. Luke's name needs to be clear, so he can rebuilt the Jedi Order to its lost beauty and position. During this last month, I have explained many things to him, so he should have enough knowledge to succeed. The only thing I could hope for now would be a lifelong imprisonment, while still living in the suit that held me imprisoned for twenty-three years already. Let me go. _Let me die,_ _Senator_."

"You have once been a great Jedi Knight, Skywalker – "

"Don't make excuses and rationalizations, Senator Mothma. Once you start, they are so _easy_. Trust me, they lead you to Hell. I would know, I have walked this path for nearly thirty years."

"I think you are just looking for an easy escape, Skywalker. And you pity yourself."

"Excuse me, but you're mistaken, Madam. I truly believed I should have died at the Death Star. When I didn't, I asked the Force for further guidance. This chance to truly meet my children is something I didn't dare to hope for and didn't deserve. If one of your three medics had found a way to repair my breathing, I would have seen it as a sign that I should live after all; then we wouldn't be having this talk and I would have lived with the consequences of my actions, whatever they would have been. But the Force showed me a different path."

"Excuse _me_. I was under the impression you were cut of the Force?"

"Ha, where was _ever_ something as it should have been with me? But you are right; I can't access the Force, except when it wants to speak with me. It did."

"I will respect your opinion, Jedi Skywalker."

"I haven't been one for two decades, but thank you, Commander. And thank you for the mechanical parts you have allowed me to have."

"It's a pleasure, although I hope you won't abuse my trust. I was assured by my mechanics they couldn't be used for anything dangerous, but your skills were a legend once."

"Milady, I may not be a very reliable person now and I certainly haven't been a good father, but rest assured that I _won't_ break my word if it could endanger my children. … Forgive me for the harsh tone. Force knows my life holds enough excuses to doubt every word I say."

"Apology accepted. Good-bye, Skywalker."

"May the Force be with you, Commander."

o - o - o

"You couldn't keep it quiet, huh? You just had to tell the kid."

"Yes, Captain, I had to. I… I needed Luke, even when I didn't know why. I'm just glad he made me realize it could happen without destroying him in the process. His love for me, so bright and pure, even when there was no reason for it, made me realize how blind I had been. I love my son, and you can't make me regret telling him, Solo."

"No, I didn't think so. It's no secret you've been obsessed with finding him. … Look, what have you told to Mothma? She's been one of your strongest advocates before you spoke with her. Couldn't you've kept your mouth shut, Your Sithnessess? Luke's devastated."

"It wasn't my intention to cause him pain, Captain."

"Like you've never done that before, huh? 'Nice to meet you, son, I'm your daddy! Like black? Oh, sorry about the hand, but we can have a match now!' Sounds familiar?"

"Believe me, Solo, I would gladly burn in lava for years if I could change what happened that day."

"Whoa, no need to go all scary on me, Darkie."

"Change the topic, Solo."

"Gladly. So you care about the kid, right? So do we. We're trying to keep you out of trouble, so Lukie's happy. Now, if you get yourself into more trouble, I'll come with Chewie and we'll kill you ourselves, painfully. Are we clear, Lordship?"

"No, we are not."

"_What?_ Just what do you want, you selfish slimy – "

"I want to die, Captain, simply like that. And I won't change my mind, not even for my son."

"That sounded quite absolute."

"It is."

" … Can't say I don't understand… kind of. Still, you'll leave him? Just now, when he finally found his 'daddy'?"

"You're his friend. Promise me you'll look after him."

"Of course we will. Me, Chewie, the Princess and all his other friends. He won't be alone."

"Thank… you… "

"Hey, what's with you?"

"Breathing is getting harder. Even in this Chamber. Without the mask, I have… weeks, I think. I don't want to put it back on."

"Huh."

"Solo… If my word means anything to you, I'm sorry for Bespin."

"Whoa, slow down. I ain't as forgiving as your saint boy, Lordship."

"I know. Just… look after them, please? Even my daughter."

"I will, Vader. I will."

o - o - o

"Father."

"Luke."

"It was not supposed to be this way."

"I know."

"We should have been together, as a family! You should have had the chance to become a Jedi Master once more. You should have trained me. It's not fair."

"I know, Son."

"It's not _fair_!"

"I'm sorry, Luke. Things should have been different for you. It's my fault."

"Don't say that, Dad."

"But you must hear it, Son. You _must_ understand."

"Understand what?"

"… You have asked me about your mother some time ago. It's time you heard what happened to her, to us… and everything that came before."

"You don't have to – "

"No, I do. I _do_. I should have told you earlier, much earlier. You deserve to know the truth about me, even if you hate me afterwards. _You must not repeat my mistakes._"

"I don't care about your past mistakes, Dad."

"But you do, Luke, or you will one day. … Now, please, try not to interrupt me while I'm explaining the past. I only hope you can still look at me afterwards."

"I love you, Father. That's not going to change."

"Oh, Luke…"

"…"

"I was… I was born some forty-six years ago on a spaceship in the middle of space. My mother had just been sold to another planet. I was born a slave…"

o - o - o

"_**Why? Why didn't you trust my mother? Why didn't you trust Obi-Wan?**_"

"I could give you dozens of reasons… I was mad with fear, angry, jealous and torn by the war, and Sidious saw that and played on my weaknesses… but honestly? They were the two people closest to me. I should have believed them."

"Why didn't you, Father?"

"I don't know, Son. I don't know… and I'll never stop regretting it."

"I – I have to leave, Father."

"Go, Son. Go."

"(…)"

"_I can only pray that you will come back._"

o - o - o

"_**What have you done to Luke, you monster?"**_

"I've told him the truth, Princess. Only the truth."

o - o - o

"Luke?"

"You haven't killed mum."

"Don't… please don't lie to yourself to justify my crimes – "

"I'm not justifying anything. I talked to a medic. If she had died from the Force-Choke, I and Leia would have been dead; your fight with Obi-Wan took too long for us to be saved from her dead body."

"Luke…"

"I hate you for the part you played in her death. I hate you for the fact that you nearly killed me _and_ my sister. You turned on your friends. You destroyed the Jedi Order and robbed me of a chance to grow up knowing my heritage, of knowing my mother and sister. You murdered the people that should have been my friends when they were just _babies in their cribs_. I hate you for that, Father."

"…"

"But yet… "

"…"

"But yet, you saved my live on the Death Star. You told me the stories of your past, and you gave me tips about the Force. You cared for me enough to renounce the Darkness, and you loved me enough to tell me the truth, even knowing I may hate you for it forever."

"Son…"

"I don't just give up on my family. I forgive you … Dad."

o - o - o

"_**Look, if you think you can screw the kid over **_– w-what the Hell? A-are you… "

"I promise you, Solo, I won't upset him anymore."

"… are you… ?"

"I'm happy. Just… happy, Captain. This was… _My son…_"

"… _crying?_"

o - o - o

"Your information has been proven true, Skywalker. The Alliance leadership wants to thank you for your help. We will take it into account at your trial – "

"You were right … about me, Commander."

"Excuse me?"

"I had been looking for an easy … escape, and I _had_ been feeling sorry for myself. Funny, how easy it is to hide these things … behind noble reasons. I was … scared of death, so I told myself I didn't care."

"You were _scared_ of _dying_? That doesn't sound like you, Skywalker."

"Well, not of the dying itself, Commander. The Force asked me - demanded, would be more precise – to do the right thing before… letting go. That's what had me terrified. I have fallen … really far if I still considered taking … the coward's way out."

"… Have you changed your mind then, Skywalker? Despite all your misgivings, we could use your old Jedi knowledge here. Your accounts had enough resources if you truly wished to undergo the operation of replacing your lungs. Arrangements could be made, agreements reached."

"You misunderstood, Commander Mothma. I _will_ die; it's only a matter of days now. This morning, the doctor … said my condition is worsening rapidly, and I won't wear the mask. But I want to … live now. I won't fight the nature … and the will of Force, but I wish it could be different."

"What caused this change of heart?"

"Do you have to ask? … My son has given me … so much, and there's barely a thing I can do for him … in return."

"Your breathing _has_ worsened. Hasn't the doctor forbidden you overexerting yourself?"

"I'm a stubborn man, Commander. I won't spend … the rest of my days in silence just to postpone the inevitable. You have done … a good job, keeping me hidden here for weeks. You have a hard task … before you. I hope you can restore the Republic and return people faith in democracy after … the years of dictatorship. May the Force be with you then."

"Thank you, Skywalker."

o - o - o

"We can move you somewhere safe."

"No, Luke."

"I forgave you. _I don't want you to go, Father!_"

"Luke, _**listen to me!**_ I have done … everything I could to help you … rebuild the Republic. I'm no longer … needed there. This is … no life. Your people will never accept me. They are angry … now the news has leaked and they have … good reasons for it. I destroyed the Jedi … and the Republic for one woman, don't do the same. _**You must not repeat my mistakes**_, Son. Be a true Jedi. Heal, and help heal … the universe."

"I don't want to."

"I will … always be with you … in the Force. I will never … forget."

"I… I'll miss you so much, Dad."

"Just … let me go, Luke. Say me … goodbye."

"Goodbye. Goodbye, Father."

"You're … a better man… than me. A good Jedi. Your mother … would be proud … of you. I know I am."

"May the Force be with you."

"Goodbye... Son."

o - o - o

"Luke?"

"… He's gone, Leia."

"What?"

"He passed away. ... I want to give him a proper funeral."

"I'm sure nobody would try to oppose that."

"They best don't."

"We have been hiding him for weeks. This will probably blow over soon. "

"Yes, because he's _dead _now."

" … "

"He gave me this."

"What's that?"

"A holocron. Apparently, he has been working at it for his whole time here, Mon Mothma giving him the necessary mechanical parts. He has recorded as much of his Jedi knowledge as he could, about their missions, the Jedi Temple, the way they lived and how they chose and trained their young… though he warned me it's far from perfect. Still, with so much destroyed in the Jedi Purges, it's a valuable source of information."

"Luke, are you sure you can trust the credibility of _this_?"

"Yes."

"I didn't mean to – "

"Just leave me alone for now, Leia."

"I'm sorry, Luke."

"(…)"

"_Your friends are worried about you, Luke."_

"FATHER?"

"_I said I wouldn't forget you, S__on. Now, you need to go to them. You will see me again when the time is right. By the way, Obi-Wan says hello."_

"All right, I'm going. Say hello to Ben from me too. … I love you, Father. "

"_I love you, __Son."¨_

THE END

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note: As always, my thanks go to Rainsaber, who beta-read the story and made some very helpful suggestions.<em>**


End file.
